With rising consumption of alcoholic beverages in recent years, demand has been increasing for an agent for inhibition of alcoholic hepatopathy.
Several agents for inhibition of alcoholic hepatopathy are known. For example, compositions obtained by certain treatment of barley spirits distillation residue have been reported to have inhibitory action against alcoholic hepatopathy (see Patent document 1).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-210687